


Phantastic

by itssben



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Consensual Possession, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Possession, ends well for nobody, local writer gets fixated on phantom of the opera and gravity falls at same time, though it still hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssben/pseuds/itssben
Summary: ONESHOT(???)Upon the discovery of her possessed brother being the leader of a rather ominous traveling circus, she gets an invitation.





	Phantastic

**Author's Note:**

> mm.. this was for my creative writing class. so to make at as inconspicuous as possible, you will find i do not use names! i didn't wanna go back to fix that. still don't. now like. this IS a oneshot, but i kinda have an odd little skeleton of what i want this to be? my creative writing teacher was like "this feels like the first chapter!" and i was like 'yeah sure i'll go along with that." i'm p happy with how this turned out anyway. so. enjoy??? 
> 
> i'm hitting post without preview so tell me if anything's weird. uwu

It was like a stadium. Or, perhaps, in this case, an arena. The ground gave way from smooth grass to stomped-in dirt, where even the slightest breeze carried a cloud of dust. There were a few poles casting down weak rays of light into the area, catching those same dust clouds in an array of a dimly glittering storm. The moon was just an impossibly thin crescent, the night air cool with no nip of the colder temperatures. It was a relaxing atmosphere, if not slightly off-putting. Perhaps even more so given the circumstances.

It was only a minute sound, but it was carried far due to the structure of the arena. A snap of the fingers. Then a spotlight shone down like the sun, illuminating most of the far side seats.

And there he sat, directly in the center of the beam.

“You actually came,” He spoke, at a volume loud enough for her to hear, “I’m very happy to see that.” She said nothing, but her hands, curled into tight fists at her sides, were enough for him. “I’m also very happy to see you! I hope you share the same sentiments.”

“No.” She ground out before she could stop herself.

He snickered at her, “I suppose you would feel that way. But that doesn’t matter.” He grunted theatrically as he stood up from the row, stretching his borrowed body out as far as it could go. The mask obscuring his face did little for expression, but that was probably for the best.

The sight made her sick regardless.

“Now, I’m giving you a chance here!” He began, jabbing a finger in her direction, “Given the chance I would’ve had you hitched and gone as soon as you came! But I didn’t. I’m nice like that.” He chuckled. She gave him a silent snarl as a reply, “Yeah, yeah. You two were really somethin’ else! A pain, sure, but I got a perfect vessel out of it! That’s something I definitely needed. But since you gave this, heh, wonderful gift to me, I’d like to return the favor. Y’know, since I’m so nice.”

“You.. would do me a favor?” She said incredulously, eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“Yeah! Next to everything.”

“Give my brother back.”

“Ah-ah! I said next to everything. That’s on the other side of the scale, unfortunately.”

She growled, taking a few steps forward, “That’s the only thing I would want from you.”

He hummed in thought, pointing a finger at his chin for emphasis, “How about,” he drawled out, “a compromise.”

“A compromise.” She echoed. That stopped her advance.

“You wanna see him, right? And I don’t wanna give him up. I got some stuff to do, unfortunately, but I suppose I could give you for a short time!” He didn’t need the mask, his wicked smile was plain as day in his voice, “Any time after you would like I’m willing to offer as well, but that would be... Extra.”

“You would do that? Seriously?” She bit out, barely thinking, “I could tell him to kick you out. Or trap you in his mind or something like that.” As she said those words, something occurred to her at the same speed of the growing laughter shaking her brother’s frame.

It soon erupted into full-out obnoxious cackling, “You- haha- you think he can kick me out?!” He shrieked despite himself, “Aw, you guys really are somethin’ else! He can’t do anything now! I’m at the front unless I say so!” His voice abruptly dropped to a glowering level, giving her whiplash, “Key words being unless I say so. So what’ll it be?”

As she gathered in the information, he leaped down a few of the rows, stopping at the final one. There, he sat back down, swinging his legs over the edge. He set his elbows on his lap, clasping his hands together and putting his face on the other side. The holes where his eyes were supposed to be were visible, but nothing could be discerned from them, not even shapes.

“Come here,” he said.

She could see him. Her brother. She could tell him that it’s not his fault, that she can get him out of this, that he won’t have to suffer for much longer. And it was a favor, not one of his deals.

So she complied.

She stepped from the mild darkness into the blinding light of the strobe. The more she approached, the more details she could see. Dark coat, white undershirt, black bowtie, and her brother’s hair just the same. It was fairly striking, comparing her brother’s usual attire and behavior to whatever was occupying him. Sharp, dressed smartly, but way too high on power. Not that that wasn’t unjustified, she thought grimly.

When she stopped near the foot of the seats, he leaped down onto the solid ground, “Now, I know as of now you have no reason to believe me. I could be acting as your sibling for all you know! But that won’t be the case.” He cut off to snicker quietly, “I am a man of my word after all. But I know how your kind views fellows like me, and I want what’s mine! So I have no choice but to comply.”

She was about to ask him what he could possibly mean by that (both in seriousness and in sarcasm) before she realized what he was doing.

He was removing his mask.

“Yeah, I usually wear this because people don’t like it when stuff is different from their norm,” he continued as he slipped his hands between the small space of his face and mask, “but it also gives me an air of mystery, I think, which is good business! You guys sure love your secrets, and I’m happy to feed off of that! But since you need to know it’s your brother you’re really talking to, I suppose I have to show off that hypocritical side of you things.”

There was no string to wrap the piece of plastic around his head but instead seemed to be glued on there. Which was odd. But she had no time to consider the machinations behind it, for in one swift movement, he tore the mask off.

Now she understood what he meant by a ‘difference in the norm.’

It scared her, mostly, for her beloved brother’s usually calm, curious demeanor with a face usually portraying a quiet smile or an affectionate scowl was replaced with a malicious grin an inch or so too wide. It looked painful. All the smile was teeth and gums, almost as if someone carved with a knife to extend the features.

But what really got her were the eyes. For a split second upon the mask's removal, her mind immediately went to his expression being what would tip her off- after all, it was such a stark difference. Her mind didn't get the opportunity to disquiet that, however, upon view of the eyes. The eyes which hold the soul, which were the same hazel as her own, were rendered an unnatural, utter yellow which consumed the entire eye, with irises like a cat's. In the light of the strobe, they glowed only slightly, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that if they were to move into darkness, those eyes would light the way like two lanterns.

This is how she would confirm that it was really her brother.

Some form of disapproving expression must have crossed her face, for whatever thing resided in her brother laughed haughtily, "Ah, you see?!" He practically screamed, jamming a finger in your direction, and it was then she realized how unnerving that impossibly wide grin was, "It's quite lovely, isn't it? Your kind just can't handle anything different. It's sad, really, but not my problem."

He stalked towards her, glowering, which made her unconsciously step back.

He was really, 100%, bona fide, a monster.

She almost said as such, but the words died in her throat. It wouldn't help any. Instead, she compensated with the small, frightful growl of a cornered animal.

"I hope you're ready," he muttered, tossing the mask off-handedly to the side. It clattered on the dirt with little sound. "'Cause here we go!"

The girl gasped as her brother's body hitched forwards like he was about to throw up. He regained his footing last second, before starting to gasp for breath. He clutched his head in his hands, and she swore she could see a few angry tears, reflected by the strobe, fall onto the ground.

"Brother?"

His breath hitched where it lay in his throat as he stumbled back upright. Those hazel eyes were wide, the unnatural smile gone. It was an expression of fear and confusion, and it pained her so.

"Ma-"

"Listen to me!" She yelled, clasping her hands around his, "We don't have much time. But you have to know, this isn't-"

He hitched back again. 

"Aaand here we go!" Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her brother in a while, but between how that thing talked and hearing him talk, she was surprised she didn't hear it earlier. The stark difference. Like every other of its characteristics, it was happy and excitable to the point where it was painful. To him. Like it hurt to be that happy. Where her brother was calm water, it was fire- and water turned to steam under the force of that flame; disintegrating, energized. It hurt her as she was sure it hurt him.

"What?!" She shouted, tearing her hands away, "That's not fair!"

His sharp grin and horrible eyes greeted her as he straightened, "Ahaha, I said I'd give you two a short time," he wagged a finger at her, and he bent down to retrieve the mask off the ground, "I'd say that was a short time."

She snarled, "I can't believe you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, sis." He arched back, and he used the hand with the mask in it to point at her, "Hey. I'm feelin' generous. How 'bout I give you some extra time? But this won't come free."

And now she was in shark territory. 

"I don't want to make a deal with you."

"Hey, it won't be a deal! Take this as a trade, if you will. You want something, I want something, why don't we make an exchange?"

She was hesitant. Of course she was hesitant. But, if it was to give her brother some advice and encouragement about the future, she could at least hear him out.

"I'm not agreeing to anything yet, but tell me." She murmured.

"That's the spirit!" He threw his arms out wide, his grin grew a little broader. She hated it. "The man you are staying with. In his house is a funky little gun and a snowglobe. Bring it to me and I will give you the time you need."

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO- if you have any ideas?? even if they're super-ass vague? send them over pls. i'm rlly interested in continuing this but i don't have much meat on said skeleton. thanks for reADING


End file.
